This invention relates to an override or destroking system for a variable displacement axial piston pump.
In conventional axial piston pumps, destroking is achieved by connecting the swashplate or stroke control pistons to sump or drain. With such a destroking system, the time required to fully destroke the pump may be longer than desired. Another axial piston variable displacement pump has a pressure-responsive stroke control device which is exposed to charge fluid pressure for control and which may be exposed to system pressure for override destroking. However, in this system, the override pressure has to work in opposition to the control pressure, resulting in a somewhat inefficient destroking function.